Tu seras à moi
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Trowa plaque Quatre. Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

****

Base : Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre :** yaoi   
  
**Couple :** 1+2+1  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
**pensées de Quatre  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Tu seras à moi  
  
**Par Cora

****

  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cela fait maintenant un an que la guerre est finie, nos G-Boys se sont installés dans une des propriétés de Quatre, sauf Wufei qui est parti vivre avec Sally dans la campagne pour la tranquillité. Trowa et Quatre se sont déclarés leur amour juste après la guerre, tandis que Heero et Duo l'ont seulement fait il y a 6 mois. La maison était calme quand tout d'un coup des cris se firent entendre. Se sont les cris de Quatre.  
  
"Mais pourquoi ?" Dit Quatre en essayant de se calmer.  
  
"Je suis désolé Quatre mais j'aime Zechs." Répondit Trowa.  
  
"Depuis quand ?" Demanda l'arabe qui s'était un peu calmé.  
  
"Cela va faire 4 mois." Dit le français.  
  
"Tu veux me quitter ?" Questionna le blond en retenant ses larmes.  
  
"Oui, je suis désolé mais je l'aime et je ne veux plus te mentir. On reste quand même amis ?"  
  
"Oui." Répondit Quatre en retenant toujours ses larmes de couler.  
  
Trowa s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
"Merci, je savais que tu me comprendrais." Dit le français en sortant de la pièce, en le laissant seul.  
  
Une fois qu'il fût parti, Quatre de dirigea vers sa chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, il se mit à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une heure plus tard, il se réveilla quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il essuya rapidement ses joues qui étaient encore humides.  
  
"Entrez." Dit-il.  
  
Duo fit son apparition, s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
  
"Tu n'as pas l'air bien Quatre." Dit le natté.  
  
"Ce n'est rien." Répondit le blond.  
  
"Je te connais, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas." Reprit Duo.  
  
"Oui, tu as raison." Dit Quatre. Soudainement il se jeta dans les bras du natté et se mit à pleurer. Duo le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots pour l'apaiser.  
  
"C'est affreux Duo, il m'a quitté." Dit le blond en s'accrochant un peu plus à son ami.  
  
"Shut … calme-toi." Dit l'américain en essayant de l'apaiser.  
  
"Trowa est parti avec Zechs, il veut seulement qu'on soit ami." Dit Quatre.  
  
Duo ne dit rien et continua à le bercer doucement. Une heure après Quatre s'était enfin endormi. Le natté le déposa doucement sur le lit et sortit sans faire de bruit.  
  
Dans le couloir, il rencontra Heero et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
"Tu vas bien ?" Questionna le japonais en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
"Trowa a plaqué Quatre." Dit le natté d'une voix triste, en se serrant plus fort contre le japonais.  
  
"Quoi ?" Demanda l'ex-soldat parfait sans croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
"Il l'a plaqué pour Zechs." Dit l'américain en se mettant à pleurer contre le japonais.  
  
Heero le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il le déposa sur le lit et commença à le consoler.  
  
"Pourquoi il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux ? Dis-moi Heero." Demanda l'américain.  
  
"Je ne sais pas." Répondit le japonais en essayant de le calmer.  
  
"C'est pas juste, la guerre est finie mais il ne peut même pas être heureux. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera. Tu devrais dormir un peu." Dit l'ex-soldat parfait en allongeant le natté sur le lit.  
  
"Tu restes près de moi ?" Dit Duo avec un petit sourire triste.  
  
"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais jamais tomber." Dit-il en s'allongeant à côté et en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.  
  
"Merci Hee-chan, je t'aime."  
  
"Moi aussi Duo, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie."  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo s'était enfin endormi et Heero admirait la beauté de son amant avant de s'endormir à son tour.   
  
Dans sa chambre, Quatre s'était réveillé, il regarda tout autour de lui et ne vit pas Duo, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire mal au cœur.  
  
** Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça, on est qu'amis et de toute façon il ne m'aime pas, il aime Heero. **  
  
A cette pensée, une rage jailli du plus profond de lui.   
  
** A moins que… **  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
** Duo, tu seras à moi. **

****

A suivre…

Voilà. Désolée pour les fans de Trowa et Quatre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Reviews please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Base : GW  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
  
**Couple :** 1+2+1 et 4+2  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi *snif*. Merci pour vos reviews.  
  
**Pensées de Quatre**  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Tu seras à moi**  
  
Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 2  
  
**Quand Heero et Duo descendirent après ses quelques heures de repos, ils virent Quatre en train de préparer le souper.  
  
"Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda le natté.  
  
"Oui et grâce à toi." Répondit l'arabe en souriant.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, l'américain demanda :  
  
"Tu fais quoi pour souper ?"  
  
"Des pizzas." Répondit le blond.  
  
"Youpi, j'adore les pizzas." Cria Duo en sautant partout.  
  
"Pas besoin de crier." Dit le japonais en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
Quatre observait la scène avec dégoût.  
  
** Profites-en Heero, parce que bientôt il redeviendra mien. **  
  
"Bon, il faut que je vous laisse." Dit Duo en se retirant des bras de son amant.  
  
"Tu vas où ?" Demanda Heero.  
  
"Je dois aller acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hilde." Répondit le natté en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?" Lui proposa le japonais.  
  
"Non." Répondit-il en se rapprochant. "Je m'inquiète pour Quatre, je veux que tu veilles sur lui."  
  
"D'accord, mais fais attention à toi."  
  
"Promis." Répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Quatre et Heero se retrouvèrent seuls.  
  
** C'est maintenant ou jamais. **  
  
L'arabe s'approcha d'Heero, il le retourna et plaça sa main sur son front et répéta une incantation.  
  
"Qu'est ce que…" Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit.  
  
Quatre le rattrapa et l'emmena dans une pièce secrète. Il l'attacha avec des chaînes.  
  
** Je t'avais dis que je le récupérerais. S'il ne t'avait jamais rencontré, il aurait été à moi dès le début. **  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'américain rentra et vit tout sens dessus dessous. Il alla dans le salon et vit Quatre à terre, il s'approcha et le secoua doucement. Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux et murmura :  
  
"Duo ?"  
  
"Oui. Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda le natté.  
  
"Heu… Des cambrioleurs sont venus et nous ont attaqués. J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête et je me suis évanoui." Répondit l'arabe.  
  
** J'espère qu'il gobera ce que je viens de lui dire parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il découvre que c'est moi qui ai foutu le bordel avec mes pouvoirs. **  
  
"Quatre ? Où est Heero ?" Demanda Duo inquiet.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé." Répondit-il.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Duo s'écroula à terre en sanglotant. Quatre le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien."  
  
** Enfin pour le moment. **  
  
"Pourquoi je suis parti ? J'aurai dû rester."  
  
"Chut…" Murmura le blond en continuant de le consoler.  
  
Duo continua à pleurer pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis s'endormit épuisé mentalement. Quatre le prit dans ses bras et monta au premier étage et le déposa sur son lit.  
  
** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Plus jamais je ne le laisserai t'approcher. Tu vas redevenir mien Shinigami. **  
  
{Rêve de Duo}  
  
"Où je suis ? Il fait noir. Il y a pleins de morts, mais où suis-je ?"  
  
"Tu es dans mon royaume." Répondit une personne derrière lui.   
  
Je me retourne et là je vois quelqu'un avec des ailes noires, de longs cheveux châtains reliés en une natte et des yeux améthyste.  
  
"Mais tu es moi !" Dis-je.  
  
"Oui, puisque je suis Shinigami."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"  
  
"Tu es ici parce que je dois reprendre le contrôle de ton corps."  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Ecoute Duo, on est en danger tous les deux. Lucifer a reprit possession du corps de ton ami Quatre et va essayer de me récupérer et si je ne l'arrête pas, je lui appartiendrais et tu n'existeras plus jamais, ni toi, ni Quatre, ni Heero."  
  
"De quoi parles-tu ?"  
  
"Il s'en déjà prit à Heero. Il faut que je l'arrête."  
  
"Et pourquoi fait-il ça ? Quatre ne ferait jamais de mal à Heero ou moi !"  
  
"Ton ami n'existe plus ! Il est possédé par Lucifer, un démon. Il veut me récupérer !"  
  
"Pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à nous maintenant et pas avant ?"  
  
"Parce qu'il a profité du fait que Quatre soit malheureux pour reprendre le dessus sur l'âme de ton ami. Il a déjà capturé Heero et enfermé Quatre au plus profond de lui."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que Heero vient faire dans cette histoire ?"  
  
"Tout simplement parce qu'il est Safriel, l'ange que j'ai aimé et qui est mort pour me sauver la vie. Heero risque de faire la même chose."  
  
"C'est faux, tu mens !"  
  
"Non. Lucifer s'est réincarné dans le corps de Quatre. Safriel dans celui de Heero et moi dans le tien. Il faut que tu me laisses prendre ta place pour que je les sauve tous."  
  
"Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de mal à Quatre !"  
  
"Duo, je ne sais pas. Lucifer est très puissant et je ne pourrais le battre qu'en le blessant assez pour le faire sortir du corps de Quatre."  
  
"Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal."  
  
"Je sais et j'essayerais de ne pas trop le blesser."  
  
"Oui mais si Lucifer se rend compte de la supercherie ?"  
  
"Le seul moyen est de rester ensemble dans le même corps et éveillé, mais ça peut être dangereux pour ton corps et ton âme."  
  
"Pour quelle raison ?"  
  
"Nous possédons chacun une âme et vivons dans le même corps ! Mais ce dernier ne doit posséder qu'une seule âme, sinon il moura, même si les deux âmes sont en accord !"  
  
"Je… Je prends ce risque ! Je dois sauver Quatre et Heero !"  
  
"Tu les aimes tous les deux aussi forts à ce que je remarque."  
  
"Quatre est comme mon petit frère et Heero est l'homme que j'aime de tout mon être !"  
  
"Alors je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour protéger tes amis et ton corps !"  
  
"Tu es sûr ?"  
  
"Tout ira bien, mais je vais t'endormir pour le moment ! C'est préférable ! Je viendrai te réveiller plus tard. Promis !"  
  
Il me conduit dans une grande chambre avec un lit énorme. Je rigole en pensant à la tête de Hee-chan si je le faisais venir ici ! Je suis sûr qu'on s'amuserait bien là-dedans. Mon autre moi pose une main sur mon front et récite quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Puis je m'endors, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.  
  
"Hee-chan attends-moi ! Tiens bon !"  
  
{Fin du rêve}  
  
"Allez debout Heero !" Gueula Quatre.  
  
Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux ! Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal comme si elle avait servi de piste d'atterrissage pour Gundam.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait réveillé.   
  
"Quatre ? Mais…"  
  
Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'il reçut un nouveau coup au visage. Il saigna de la lèvre inférieure.  
  
"Mon nom est Lucifer. J'appartiens au monde des Ténèbres."  
  
L'ex-soldat parfait dévisagea son ami. Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Quatre…  
  
Le petit Quatre, doux, sensible, tellement gentil et souriant était face à lui et le regardait avec un sourire sadique et si… Si féroce.   
  
Quatre se mit à rire d'une manière effroyable et déclara :  
  
"Mon cher Heero, tu es pathétique comme ça. Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ? C'est simple, je tenais à ce que tu assistes à mon union avec Duo."  
  
Les yeux du japonais s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Les rires du blond redoublèrent.  
  
"Oui ! Duo m'appartiendra et tu ne pourras rien y faire. De plus, les chaînes qui te retiennent sont indestructibles. Je n'ai donc aucunement peur que tu changes mes plans…"  
  
Il rigola et partit en empruntant un escalier caché.   
  
"Duo !" Souffla Heero en relâchant tous ses muscles tendus par la nouvelle. "Mon Dieu, protégé Duo."

****

A suivre…

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.   
  
Reviews please  
  
Bye  
  
Cora


	3. Chapitre 3

**Base :** GW  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
  
**Couples :** 1+2+1 et 4+2 et 4+ Dan  
  
Notes : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Dan qui m'appartient. Un grand merci à Sylvana pour son aide et merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Je continue d'appeler les personnages par leur nom mais dans ce chapitre, il faut retenir que :  
  
Quatre = Lucifer  
  
Duo = Shinigami  
  
Heero = Safriel  
  
Mais parfois ils sont eux-mêmes…  
  
*****petit changement de lieu…  
  
_En italique, c'est Shinigami  et entre « … » c'est Dudu….  
  
**Pensées de Lucifer.  
  
Bonne lecture ^_______^**_

  
**Tu seras à moi  
  
**Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 3  
  
**Shinigami se réveilla dans un lit. Il le reconnut tout de suite, il était dans la chambre de Quatre.  
  
"Ca va mieux ?" Lui demanda une voix cristalline qui entrait dans la salle.  
  
"Oui ! Ca va mais…"  
  
Shinigami sanglota un peu.  
  
"Tu t'en fais pour Heero, c'est ça ?"  
  
Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit en fixant le natté avec un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres.  
  
Shinigami hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation.   
  
**Encore et toujours lui ! Je commence à m'énerver. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de le tuer tout de suite ?  
**  
"Quatre ?"  
  
Ce dernier sursauta et sourit :  
  
"Oui ?"  
  
"Tu pensais à quoi ?"  
  
"A rien ! Ne t'en fais pas."  
  
Shinigami n'ajouta rien.  
  
"Je vais préparer le souper. Tu veux toujours des pizzas ?"  
  
"Et comment !" S'écria le dieu de la mort.  
  
Le blond sortit et Shini (1) décida qu'il était temps de réveiller Duo.   
  
_Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ma colère mieux vaut qu'il prenne les commandes !!!  
  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra._

******

Le dieu de la mort s'avança jusqu'au grand lit et récita une incantation.  
  
Duo ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
"Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda le dieu.   
  
"Bien si on prend en compte le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passer ma tête dans une essoreuse."  
  
Shini rigola mais redevint sérieux par la suite.  
  
"Il faut que tu retournes dans ton corps. Ma colère contre Lucifer ne fait que grandir et je pourrais faire une bêtise si je ne te laisse pas prendre les commandes mais je serais toujours là avec toi !"  
  
Duo regarda son autre et sourit :  
  
"Oki ! Je viens avec toi alors !"

****

Duo ouvrit les yeux lentement et se leva.  
  
« Ca fait bizarre de reprendre le contrôle de son corps même si je ne suis pas parti longtemps ! »  
  
_N'oublie pas que Lucifer t'attend pour manger !  
  
« Ah c'est vrai ! J'y vais alors ! »  
  
Une odeur que Duo connaissait bien se rependait dans le couloir. Il cria avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"PIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!"  
  
Il dégringola les marches des escaliers et entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Quatre sortait les pizzas du four en arborant un sourire à faire fondre un glacier (2). Duo lui rendit la pareille.  
  
Après le souper, Duo alla s'affaler sur le canapé comme à son habitude mais en arborant une mine plus triste.  
  
"Ca ne va pas ?"  
  
"Si Qua-chan mais je m'inquiète pour Heero et…"  
  
L'arabe l'avait pris dans ses bras et le réconforta.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui, il est en lieu sûr je pense…"  
  
Duo se raidit et Quatre sera mordit les lèvres pour son indélicatesse.   
  
**Il ne manquerait plus que tu lui dises où il est enfermé, stupide garçon….**  
  
Mais Duo se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de son pseudo ami pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il fit semblant de s'endormir sur le divan au bout de dix minutes. Quatre le laissa._

*****

Qua-chan descendit les escaliers avec légèreté, pour pouvoir surprendre son prisonnier. Il sourit machiavéliquement quand il pensa à toutes les souffrances qu'il ferait endurer à ce soldat parfait de malheur.  
  
Il entra dans une salle sombre et alluma la lampe. Il entendit son prisonnier gémir sous l'effet de la luminosité.  
  
"Alors Heero, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"  
  
Le japonais ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter à son futur bourreau un regard noir. Lucifer ne supportant pas qu'on le nie, frappa le pilote avec un fouet qui s'abattit sur la peau de son prisonnier pour laisser une marque rouge.  
  
Le petit blond sourit sadiquement. Il frappa encore et encore mais jamais Heero ne laissa une plainte de douleur ou le moindre signe s'échapper.   
  
"Je savais que tu étais coriace mais à ce point, tu m'étonnes et pourtant, j'en ai maltraité plus d'un…"  
  
Le sang coulait du dos du soldat parfait, mais il ne disait rien et ne montrait rien.  
  
"Quatre ?" Appela une voix qu'il reconnut automatiquement.  
  
Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix et déclara d'une voix acide :  
  
"Que viens-tu faire ici Duo ? Tu ne dormais pas, c'est ça ?"  
  
Duo sortit de l'ombre et se présenta en souriant à l'ange.  
  
"Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais ici, je serais venu avec toi !"  
  
Lucifer ne dit rien, regardant perplexe son ami.  
  
"Pourquoi tu aurais voulu venir ? Je pensais que tu aimais ce type ?"  
  
Duo éclata de rire et s'avança vers son interlocuteur pour l'enlacer tendrement.  
  
"Mais que racontes-tu ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Et les nuits qu'on passait tous les deux pour discuter de ce que nous pourrions faire à ce baka pour lui faire payer ses humiliations ? Tu les as oubliés mon Qua-chan ?"  
  
**C'est étrange, l'esprit de Quatre ne m'a jamais montré pareilles scènes et pourtant, tout dans le comportement de Duo me prouve que c'est vrai. Et son esprit le dit aussi….  
**  
Il enlaça le Dieu de la mort et releva le menton de ce dernier pour l'embrasser sous les yeux du japonais qui sentait son cœur se déchirer…  
  
Duo ouvrit les yeux pendant que Lucifer l'embrassait et jeta les clés des chaînes à Heero qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Lucifer le rejeta en arrière furieux de ce petit manège.  
  
"Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends Shinigami ! Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu mourras !!!!!"  
  
Duo recula, mais fut arrêté par un mur dans son dos. Lucifer leva la main et une lueur bleutée se forma au niveau de la paume de sa main et il l'envoya sur l'américain qui l'a reçue au torse. Il s'écroula au sol, la main sur la poitrine. Heero vit ça et sentit sa haine monter en lui ! Quelqu'un l'appelait au fond de lui mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter.  
  
_Duo ?  
  
« Oui ? Je te laisse la place ? »  
  
__Il vaut mieux si tu veux survivre et sauver Heero !   
  
« Mais tu promets de ne pas blesser Quatre ! »  
  
__Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tuer ton ami. Promis !  
  
Duo laissa Shinigami prendre possession de lui.   
  
"Alors ? Tu te déclares vaincu ?"  
  
"Ca je ne crois pas, Lucifer !" Vociféra le natté en relevant sa tête un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Shinigami !" Souffla le blond.  
  
L'américain leva à son tour sa main et lança une boule noire sur l'arabe qui fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Shinigami s'approcha d'Heero qui recula un peu, effrayé par le regard de son amant. Celui-ci luisait d'une manière bizarre, à la fois calme, énervé, doux, cruel et…il faut bien l'avouer sexy ! (3)Lucifer se releva et voulut frapper le japonais mais Duo se plaça entre et reçut le coup au niveau des côtes qui craquèrent légèrement. Duo tomba aux pieds de Hee-chan qui s'agenouilla immédiatement  à ses côtés.   
  
"Duo ? Ca va ?"  
  
"Ou … Oui, ça ira. Va te mettre à l'abri Hee-chan, s'il te plaît !"   
  
Heero hésita mais il répondit affirmativement de la tête et alla se cacher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et loin de là (4) mais quelque chose le poussait à faire ça.  
  
Une bataille dévastatrice s'engagea entre les deux anges et aucuns ne prenaient le dessus. Tout à coup, Lucifer attrapa Shini par le cou et serra très fort. Puis il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer contre les murs de la cave. Il arrêta et laissa l'ange de la mort en suspend au centre de la pièce. Une lueur verte frappa Lucifer qui gémit de douleur, il se tourna vers la source de sa blessure. Heero se tenait en face de lui, le visage glacial, une aura bleu l'entourant.   
  
"Qui es-tu ?"  
  
Heero ne répondit rien et s'approcha de Duo étendu au sol.  
  
"Shinigami ? Réponds-moi !"   
  
Le natté ouvrit les yeux péniblement et sourit en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui.  
  
"Sa… Safriel !"   
  
L'Ange hocha de la tête et sourit. Shinigami se lova contre lui et sourit en laissant quelques larmes couler.  
  
Safriel l'aida à se relever et ils affrontèrent Lucifer, mais un imprévu les surpris tous deux. Leur « ennemi » tomba au sol en se tenant la tête des deux mains.  
  
"Naaan pas ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire."   
  
Duo reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami.  
  
"Quatre ?"  
  
Il voulut aller le rejoindre, mais Safriel l'en empêcha.  
  
"Non !"  
  
"Mais il souffre… je dois l'aider."  
  
"Duo ! Il doit se battre seul, tu ne ferais qu'aider Lucifer à reprendre le dessus sur Quatre. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !"  
  
Duo hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation mais il avait de la peine pour Qua-chan. Heero le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
  
"Ne t'en fait pas ! Quatre est bien plus fort qu'il n'y parait et il l'a souvent prouvé."   
  
"Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai peur pour lui."  
  
Quatre était par terre haletant. Il criait et suffoquait. Au bout de 10 minutes qui parurent interminable pour l'américain, il se tut.  
  
Duo pensa que la délivrance du blond était enfin venue, mais il n'en était rien. Les yeux de Quatre étaient à présent rouge sang et son visage était monstrueux, tellement la haine tirait les traits de son visage. Il se releva en sueur et dévisagea les deux anges devant lui.  
  
"Vous… Vous avez osé me défier… Shinigami, tu vas mourir même si je t'aime. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, mais il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête pour cet ange minable !"  
  
Quatre forma une boule dans sa main et la lança sur les deux garçons. Duo se tourna et poussa Heero pour le protéger. Il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba à genoux sur le sol, le dos en sang.  
  
"Duo !" S'écria Safriel.   
  
Il voulut aller près de son amant, mais Lucifer hurla en lançant une attaque :  
  
"Ne t'approche pas de LUI !"  
  
Heero fut projeté contre un mur. Duo se tourna vers Quatre et supplia :  
  
"Qua-chan, je t'en prie ne le laisse pas faire ! Je t'en supplie, résiste pour moi, ton ami."  
  
Lucifer rit et déclara :  
  
"Vous l'avez laissé tomber, toi et les autres. Vous êtes partis en le laissant tout seul pendant que vous vous amusiez."   
  
"C'est faux. Je suis ton ami Quatre et je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber. Il faut que tu me croies…"  
  
Lucifer ne dit rien, mais ses yeux reprirent leur couleur aigue-marine et le visage de l'ange se fit plus doux.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"QUA-CHAN !" S'écria le natté en pleurant de soulagement.  
  
Il voulut se lever, mais Quatre l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
  
"Non, Duo ! Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je n'arriverai pas à contenir ce monstre longtemps !"  
  
Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du petit blond.  
  
"J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose."  
  
"Quoi donc Quatre ?"  
  
"Que tu me tues !"  
  
Duo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son meilleur ami lui demandait de le tuer ? Comment ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça…  
  
« Non, pas encore ! Pas ça ! »  
  
"Quatre, comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Tu es mon ami, je ne peux pas te tuer."  
  
"C'est le seul moyen ou alors je vais finir par te tuer…"  
  
"Je préfère encore ça, plutôt que de devoir mettre fin à tes jours !" Gémit-il.  
  
Quatre sourit tendrement et se tourna vers Heero qui le fixa amicalement.  
  
"Hee-chan ?"  
  
"Hn !"  
  
Le pilote du Sandrock rit en entendant cette réplique. Puis il s'écroula au sol haletant.  
  
"QUA-CHAN !" S'écria Duo.  
  
Heero le retint pour ne pas qu'il aille à la rencontre de l'ange.   
  
__Duo ?  
  
« … »  
  
__Duo ? Répond !  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
__J'ai une solution…  
  
« … Tu peux sauver Qua-chan ? »  
  
__Oui, mais ce sera à double tranchant Duo.  
  
« Dis toujours ! »  
  
__Tu peux sauver Quatre en…  
  
« Oui ? Dis-le-moi Shinigami… dis-le-moi ! »  
  
__En montrant à ton ami du sang chaud !  
  
« Hein ? Du sang chaud ? »  
  
__Oui !  
  
« Et .. Euh !... Je trouve ça où ? »  
  
__Duo, il ne pourra se libérer de Lucifer qu'en ayant tué quelqu'un et en ayant reçu sur ses mains le sang de la personne qu'il chérit le plus !  
  
« … »  
  
Duo avait bien compris ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver son meilleur ami, mais comme l'avait dit Shinigami « ce serait à double tranchant » car il pouvait y laisser ça vie, tout en étant incertain de la libération de Qua-chan.   
  
« Je prends le risque. »  
  
Il matérialisa sa faux devant lui et regarda Lucifer dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit machiavéliquement et fit apparaître une épée noire et jaune.   
  
"NON, DUO !" Hurla Heero. "Tu ne feras pas ça !"   
  
Duo fixa son amour tendrement et murmura :  
  
"Je suis désolé Hee-chan, mais il le faut."  
  
Shinigami conçut un bouclier autour du japonais, qui se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur la paroi indestructible.  
  
"Je t'aime Heero, mais je dois le faire pour mon ami."  
  
Le pilote du Wing s'arrêta et murmura :  
  
"Je t'aime aussi !" (5)  
  
Duo se tourna vers Lucifer et un combat sans merci débuta. Tout à coup, Duo lâcha son arme et fut transpercer par la lame du blond. Ce dernier fut aspergé de sang. Duo s'écroula au sol, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Quatre tomba à genoux près de l'américain et demanda :  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
Duo lui répondit tant bien que mal.  
  
"Parce que Quatre est mon meilleur ami et que je veux qu'il vive."   
  
Lucifer laissa couler quelques larmes et une lueur étrange l'entoura. Il vit une série d'image de sa vie avant qu'il ne se rende dans les enfers. Il se souvint de son ancien amour !  
  
"Comment ai-je pu croire que c'était toi Shinigami ? Mon meilleur ami !"   
  
Duo avait fermé les yeux et ne répondait plus. Son bouclier avait disparu et Heero s'était jeté à ses côtés.  
  
"Duo ? Réponds-moi Duo ?"  
  
"Mais qu'ai-je fait ?" Se lamenta Quatre.   
  
"Quatre ?"  
  
Heero le regarda, mais fut rassurer en voyant le regard doux du petit arabe.   
  
"Aide-moi à le transporter."   
  
Quatre voulut obéir, mais une voix retentit dans son cerveau.  
  
**Je peux vous aider….  
**  
"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? C'est de ta faute tout ce qui arrive !" S'écria Quatre.   
  
Heero l'observa et comprit que Quatre était en train de parler avec Lucifer.   
  
**J'ai compris ! Compris que j'avais fait une erreur… Que ma vie n'est pas avec Shinigami mais avec un autre ange que j'avais oublié… Un ange que j'ai aimé et qui s'est sacrifié pour me sauver et en voyant Shinigami avec Safriel, réunis une fois de plus, j'ai été jaloux de leur bonheur… Je suis désolé pour tout. Je n'avais pas compris !**  
  
"…"  
  
Quatre ne dit rien, mais il savait que Lucifer était sincèrement peiné pour ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
"C'est bon, je t'écoute."   
  
**Merci, Quatre. Pour sauver Shinigami, il te suffit de lui donner de ton sang.**   
  
"Quoi ? Et comment je fais ça ?"  
  
**Il faut que tu mettes ton sang sur la pointe de sa faux.   
**  
"Je ne comprends rien, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais le faire."  
  
Quatre se dirigea vers l'arme et s'ouvrit les veines de son poignet droit. Son sang coula le long du manche et une lumière jaune envahit la pièce.  
  
"Que…?"  
  
**Tu as oublié que tu es mon représentant ? Tu possèdes donc mes pouvoirs. **  
  
"Et quels sont-ils ?"  
  
**Tu as le don de guérir les blessures grâce à ton énergie et ton sang, suivant le type de plaies. Pour le cas d'un autre ange, il faut prendre son arme, qui représente une partie de lui et qui a été forgé à partir de sa propre énergie, et laisser ton hémoglobine couler le long pour qu'elle l'absorbe. Ainsi elle redonne vie ou toutes ces capacités à son détenteur légitime.**  
  
"Je comprends mieux maintenant."   
  
Quatre alla près de Duo et tâta son pouls, il sourit et rassura le japonais :  
  
"Il est en vie."   
  
L'arabe aida Heero à monter son ami dans sa chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. Là, il alluma les lampes et se trouva nez à nez avec un homme un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux mauves arrivant à sa taille et des yeux de la même couleur.  
  
"Qui ?"  
  
L'inconnu lui sourit et dit :  
  
"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Lucifer ?"  
  
Des images de jeunes garçons s'entraînant dans un dojo, puis mangeant ensemble et s'embrassant en regardant un couché de soleil revint en mémoire de Quatre.  
  
"Non ! C'est impossible !"  
  
"Pourtant c'est bien moi, Quatre."  
  
"Dan !"   
  
Quatre laissa des larmes couler le long de son visage. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et essuya les joues du blond tendrement.  
  
"Je t'ai longtemps cherché, tu sais !"  
  
Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Dan et lui dit :  
  
"Je suis tellement heureux ! Dire que je t'avais oublié !"  
  
"Oublié ?" Rigola le jeune homme.  
  
"Je suis désolé." Murmura Qua-chan.  
  
Dan releva le visage de son compagnon vers le sien et déclara d'une voix douce et tendre :  
  
"Tu n'as pas à l'être… Plus maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble."  
  
"Tu as raison."  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement presque chastement et allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps.  
  
Quatre était tellement épuisé par tous les évènements qu'il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard._

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  
Une petite review SVP  ^___^  
  
Bye  
  
Cora  
  
1 : J'ai la flemme d'écrire son nom en entier !!!!  
  
2 : Ca marcherait sur Heero ?  
Duo : Eyh ! C'est mon Hee-chan…  
Voui, je sais, mais Qua-chan est tout seul, tu peux prêter ton soldat parfait quelques temps !  
Duo : …  
Non ?   
Duo : …  
Pas ¼ d'heure ?  
Duo : …  
Même pas ?  
Duo : …  
Pourquoi tu vires au rouge tomate ?  
Duo : Omae ….o…. Koro-su…..  
Duo range cette faux, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un… Mes cheveux !!!!  
Petite pause où un Shinigami enragé court après l'auteur…  
Bon, je crois que c'est clair ! Ne jamais proposer à un dieu des morts de partager son amour… Vos cheveux risquent de le payer...  
  
3 : Ben quoi ? J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je trouve Duo particulièrement sexy… Pourquoi ils n'existent pas en vrai ? Snif !  
  
4 : C'est du soldat parfait dont on parle tout de même !  
  
5 : Que c'est mimi ! Non ? 


End file.
